Security of computer networks is a growing concern, especially for data communication networks for sensitive sites such as nuclear plants, utility distribution systems, etc. The reliability of these networks is critically important and prevention of unauthorized access is fundamental to maintaining the operation and security of such network. Consequently, a system for isolating a secured data communication network from unauthorized access is highly desired.